


Trust

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set duringthat sceneoutside the Queen's Head in the episode of 'In Divine Proportion'.Barbara's POV.Inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As his arms surround me…

As he leads me away…

As I bury my face in his chest…

As he murmurs soothing nonsense…

As I listen to his heart racing…

As I soak his shirt with my tears…

As his warmth and scent invade my senses…

As he buries his lips in my hair…

All of a sudden I feel really tired.

Like the world has drained me of everything I have.

I surrender.

To the only one I am sure of.

To the only one I can trust.

To the only one who has never let me down.

Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief second chapter as requested by a chest clutching and swooning reviewer who appeared to be channeling Oliver Twist... hope it meets with your approval!

As I enfold her in my arms…

As I guide her away…

As she turns her face to my chest…

As I whisper words of comfort…

As I feel her heart pounding…

As her tears scald my skin through my shirt…

As I hold her close and comfort her…

As I kiss her hair…

Terror ebbs away.

Relief creeps through my veins.

She is warm…

She is breathing…

She is safe…

She is alive…

She is mine.


End file.
